


An uncle's remorse

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Berg and Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cousins, Father-Son Relationship, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Obviously everyone's got an family including Quirin, unfortunately his family especially his brother Berg due to Varians mistakes in the past.Dosent like the Alchemist very well.Varian for years has tried to impress his Uncle Berg, with no results.Even after growing up more after his dad was freed from the Amber. The results are the same.When Varian is injured protecting his Cousins however, Berg starts to see his nephew in an different light. Prompting the grumpy male to try to fix the damage hes caused.While Varisn is in his care, an motion of Zhan tiri starts to take effect.Leaving Berg to do whatever he can to save his nephew.
Series: Berg and Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I am sure this seems like an odd plot to you, it came to me when I was falling asleep. Its just we see alot of the same thing, Varian romance, quirin and varian stories which I adore.
> 
> Still I wanted to do somthing new. 
> 
> Thus this story is born.
> 
> PS. Not trying to make an jab at romance OC with Varian. Not my cup of tea. And I see it alot. Just wanted to do somthing different.
> 
> So please dont take it personal.

Varian had known it had been an bad idea from the start I mean the villagers had never liked him, maybe abit less now that he had grown up. But why did he think his Uncle would like him?

Varian could still remember when he actually had one of his experiments go astray leaving his unclr to be part of the blast.

He had hoped now that he was older his uncle would show abit less distaste for him, but I guess this wasent the case.

Varian wasent blind he saw the pride in his Uncles eyes at his cousins accomplishments, somthing of which made Varian feel jealous inside. Despite his own accomplishments as of late, it was like that didnt matter. 

Why couldnt his uncle look at him that way?, show him affection.

It didn't help he had overhead his Uncle talking about him.

"I feel bad for my brother having an son like him, I couldnt imagine having an son like him, it's bad enough he's my nephew".

It felt like an slap to the face, he had shut the door quietly before making his way downstairs, turning out his Cousins playing an since of heaviness in his heart. 

This was an mistake what did his dad think having him come with he knew their family hated him, 

"Varian?". Varian jerked his head up gaze meeting his Cousin the perfect one. 

"I'm fine". Varian forced his voice to stay quiet, it wasent his Cousins fault that their Uncle hated him, it was his own fault, if he hadn't been such an failure.

"Were going outside to play, maybe go to the park. Do you wanna come with us?. Thr 15 year old asked. 

"Might as well". Varian stood up with an sigh. "C'mon buddy". Varian muttered gazing behind him when he noticed his pet Racoon sound asleep. "Will just let him sleep". Varian stated following his Cousins.

He froze at the top of the stairs hearing his families voices flooded together gloved hand gripping the railing, he took an few deep breaths, heart hammering before going upstairs.

The group consisted of 18 people between, aunts, his uncle which he had one of, his dads parents. And older cousins. He walked quietly through the crowd careful to not make eye contact with anyone.

Almost getting to the door Varian forced an smile at his dad who appeoched.

"Are you having fun so…". Quirin trailed off frowning noticing Varian looking very fidgety and nervous, his hair covering his eyes refusing to meet his gaze. "Varian what's wrong?".

"I'm fine" varisn forced an smile. "My cousins and I are going to play at the park. He made to walk past Quirin only for an gloved hand to grip his shoulder. "Dad please". Varians tone pleading. "Drop it I am fine".

Quirin stood looking troubled as his son quickly followed his Cousins outside, he saw his brother looking at the door. The uneasy look on his brother face made Quirins eyes narrow. 

He marched up to his brother breaking their conversation grabbing his arm.

"We need to talk".


	2. Chapter 2

Varian quietly sat on the swings while the test of the Teenagers played hofd and seek gaze landing on his feet, at least it was an nice day which brightened him ar least an tiny bit.

"Hey Varian want to play hide and seek with us?". His one Cousin asked prompting the Alchemist to force an smile.

"Nah I am good Cole you guys have fun ill watch".

"What did you expect Cole? Hes an total weirdo, he only likes to blow stuff up. And there was the thing with his dad. No wonder Berg hates him".

Varian stood up storming past his Cousin's pausing for an second when Cole

"Varian stop they didnt mena it that".

"Save it!". Varian barked tears in his eyes. "We all know it's TRUE, they know it, I know it. YOU especially know it. We will know your Berg's golden child. Everyone loves Cole why cant you be like Cole!".

The park was silent all but Varians ragged breathing tears coming to his eyes, he didnt care that his Cousins looked guilty. He didnt carr that Cole looked concerned. 

"Varian i... ".

"I dont blame you". Variwn turned. "Any of you I get it I messed up. My dad almost died because of me. I just wish". His shoulders slumped. "I meant somthing to this family. That I actually felt loved in this family. Other then my dad".

Varian started walking away.

" I am going to go on an walk, I need some space. It's not like anyone would miss me anyway". He muttered missing the guilty looks on his cousins faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Varian gazed st the water legs hanging off the Pier an feeling of heaviness in his heart he shouldnt have yelled, it just hurt especially bringing up his dad. He dealt with the guilt for an year while he was in prison. It still was surreal the idea that he was so much intact even though he had went to Prizon for an year.

Not that it was all bad the Queen and King had came to visit him often. 

He was just tired, mentally tired no matter what he did it wasent good enough for his family, why did he think things would change? His family would never respect him, love him.

"Well, well, well if it isent the little alchemist and all alone to".

Varian froze at the tone he knew that voice turning slowly around the Teenager froze at the bullies who always messed with him and his Cousins whenever he visited. He felt an feeling of anger when he noticed Cole in there grip.

"I gotta say you got alot of nerve to show your face around here, your family must really hate you after you got your own dad stuck in Amber for an year. You even were in prison weren't you?".

"Let Cole go Jet!". Varian stood "he had nothing to do with this".

"Maybe not but despite all the problems you have caused you seem to always have an hero complex. So I dont think I will".

"LAST CHANCE Jet". Varian barked unaware of the approaching adults who had been notified by the events by the other Cousins. "Let my cousin GO!".

"What are you going to do trap me in Amb". Thr bully let out an Yelp as Varian charged towards the larger male slamming his staff into Jet. With strength fueled by anger. He pushed him against one of the Pillars. 

"I am going to make somthing VERY clear". Varian stated angrily. "Do NOT mess with my family again. If you do you WILLA regret it. Got it?".

"Yes". Jet stuttered.

"Good now I think it's time for you to go for an dip". Usinginf his staff he pushed the stiff bully into the water grinning as Cole laughed watching as the Bully swam away. Gaze kept looking back behind him.

"Varian that was amazing!". Varian was tackled into an hug by Cole who laughed hugging the other male.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cole honey are you ok?". Coles mom and dad Varians aunt and step Uncld coming up to their son. "Your not hurt are you?".

"Mom I am fine thanks to Varian".

Tessie walked up to her nephew heart dropping when her Nephew wouldnt meet her gaze, she knew.

Her husband knew.

Everyone in the family knew.

None of them had been nice to the alchemist there was no doubt Varian did it for Cole but Tessie still felt guilty. 

Tessie wrapped her arms around her Nephew heart breaking at the way Varisn stiffened at first, for years they had written Varian off, talked behind his back. The Teenager didnt deseve this.

The truth was they didnt deserve him.

"Thank you so much for saving our son". Tessie stated softly. "And after you had every reason not to".

"Your my family that's reason enough". Varian grinned slightly ewrning an week smile from his aunt.

The rest of the family all came up either ruffling his hair or patting him on the shoulder, all but Berg.

The larger male stood off to his side somthing in his his express slightly different, as the group walked off the pier back to land Varian walked past refusing to meet his uncles gaze. 

All Quirin did was glare at his brother as the two walked by his arm around his son.

___________________________________________________

Varian grinned slightly tired as his Dad covered him up with an blanket all snug on the couch downstairs, while the party resumed Varian noticed the way thr adults didnt talk as loud allowing Varisn to get an nap in.

"I'm very proud of you son". Quirin stated pressing an kiss to his sons forehead. "You really were the hero today".

"Hes family". Varian yawned. "Hoe could I do anything else?".

Pride showing in his eyes Quirin ran an hand through his hair before going back upstairs, allowing his son to take an much needed nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Varian was prone to Nightmares but it hadn't happened in the last month or so, if there was anyone to be there when he was having an bad dream he never wanted it to be Berg. But when Varian woke up gasping, drenched in sweat an tremble in his frame. 

To his embarrassment Berg was at his side expression shockingly with emotion, he could see the very mild fear in the older males eyes, an large hand touching his shoulder thumb gently moving in an soothing motion on his shoulder.

Varian swallowed thickly scrubbing an hand over his face he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, out of all the times to earn his Uncles affections it had to be now.

"Slow sips". Berg put the cup up to the Teenagers lips who took an few sips before his frame relaxed throat feeling better. He didnt even protest when his Uncle helped him to lay back down. 

Feeling something cool touch his face he wearily opened his eyes, an cool cloth slowly wiped the sweat from his face. Before being placed on his forehead.

Varian had no idea where this was coming from but he would enjoy it while it lasted, eyes fluttering shut an content sigh escaping his mouth.

Varian felt himself slowly drift off to sleep the feeling of an large hand gently running through his hair, somehow he felt very safe. Like nothing could hurt him. 

Within seconds he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Varian woke up he was alone leaving the Teenager to feel confused, had his Uncle actually been there?, his Uncle Berg never acted like this. 

Affectionate was the last thing that Varian would describe the man.

More of yelling at him, talking behind his back  
Praising his Cousins. 

Sighing Varian sat up he felt drained from the nightmare but the sleep helped, looking at the clock only for it to read 3 PM he headed upstairs eyes drawn in confusion as the talking upstairs had quietened.

Cautiously opening the door he jumped startled when everyone stated thank you Varian!!!.

"What's this?". The Alchemist stated as Ruddiger jumped 

"Varian". His aunt came to her Nephews side. "You saved our son, even after everything we've done to you. We've acted. This is our way of saying thank you. That were sorry. We love you Varian".

Swallowing thickly Varisn barrelled into his aunt whose arms wrapped around him, tears came to her eyes as she hugged her nephew back.

"Were so sorry Varian can you ever forgive us?"

"Already have I owe you an applogy to. Some of my experiments were dangerous, I should've been alot more careful especially when I almost hurt Uncle. Hey where is Uncle Berg anyway?". 

"Oh sweetie ". His aunts eyes sad exchanging gazes with Quirin. "He needed to get our of the house, he said to start the party without him. That he might be back later".

Varian forced am smile his heart breaking he guess he was wrong what was he thinking that his Uncle would be there during an nightmare, what was he thinking? His uncle hated him and would always hate him.

"Varian?". 

The Teenager jolted at his dads voice an hand on his shoulder, he smiled sadly the comforting touch appeared, it didnt heal the hole in his heart. But it made it abit bearable.

"Let's get this party started I am starved". He ignored the pitied glances he was getting from the family, to his relief his dad went along with it and started to get food.

The rest of the family soon followed after.


	7. Chapter 7

Varian washed his face gaze landing in the mirror his shoulders slumped pained eyes looking at himself, his lips twitched at Ruddiger who jumped on his shoulders.

"Why do I care so much Bud? Itd obvious Uncle Berg hates me, yet it still hurts. I shouldnt care".

"Your Uncld doesn't hate you". An soft voice prompted both males to jerk towards the door, his aunt giving him an sad smile. "I know it seems like he does, and he did. Well maybe not hated, but more ashamed, and other terms. But after word went out just how much you've grown. Hos you've helped Corona. Your Uncles view changed. 

"But why is he being…".

"After everything hes done,how he treated you. Talked behind your back. He thinks youd be better off without him. That you deserve someone better then him. He might not come out and say it. But he hates himself for what he did. And the reason 

"That's not true!". Varisn stated. "I love him more then anything. All I wanted wss his approval, his affection. To mean somthing to him. 

"Then tell him". His aunt touched her Nephews shoulder. "He needs to know that. As far as hes concerned youd be better off without him".

"Thank you". 

"Varian! Mom! Its Uncle Berg! Jet told his dad about what happened! There trying to 

"No!!". Varian's eyes flashed angrily "c'mon Ruddiger we gotta help!"..

Without another word to his aunt or Cousin the two races out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Varian ran down the street features in anger and distress he wasent about to let ANYONE hurt his Uncle, right as he got into the edge of the park he skitted to an stop. His Uncle was tied up the furious look on his face was directed at Jets dad.

"Bud I need you to do somthing for me". Whispering to his pet both males nodded before Ruddiger jumped into the trees.

It was instinct the moment Jets dad went to attack Uncle Berg thst Varian raced forward his staff blocking the older males bat. The furious look in Varians eyes startled Jets dad. 

"Leave…my…Uncle…alone!!". Varian growled. Rage on his features. "I won't let you hurt him!!".

"Well, well, well if it isent the desperate Nephew. Face it kid you'll never get your Uncles love!".

"It dosent matter!". Varian snapped. "I love him. And you wont touch him not while I am around".

"Then I guess will have to get rid of you first". 

The four males inched towards the Teenager.

"Varian! Get out of here!". Uncle Berg snapped if Varian hadn't been distracted he would've heard the fear in his Uncles tone. "I can handle this".

"Listen to your Uncle kid. Besides theres one of you and 4 of us". Jet stated smirking.

"C'mon Jet". Varian smirked earning an raised eyebrow from his Uncle. "You know me better then that. I always have an plan B!. Now Bud!!". Varian tackled his Uncle to the ground just as an Vial ws thrown in the middle of the men.

"What's thi ..".

Suddenly the Vial exploded prompting the chain reaction of 6 others which were unknowingly placed around them. After 6 explosions thr group of four laid on the ground unconscious. Nobody was hurt but they were knocked out.

"Way to go Ruddiger!". Varisn cheered helping his Uncle up, he untied his Uncles ropes letting out an yelp as his Uncle

"Dont ever do that again! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! You could've gotten hurt!".

Remembering what his aunt said Varian lunged into his Uncles arms burying his head into the older mans chest. Arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Uncle Berg"

Uncle Berg swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes his large arms wrapping around his Nephew, he buried his head in Varians hair. Shoulders shaking as he let out silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry kid, for everything. For the way I treated you, how I talked behind your back. I was an fool yo treat you like this. 

"Its ok".

"No". Bergs features firm gripping his Nephews shoulders pushing him back to look at him. "Its not ok, what I did is not ok. You have my word I will make it up to you"   
.  
Varian swallowed thickly tears filling his eyes which Berg matched they rested there forehead against each other. Enjoying the moment. 

"C'mon let's get you back to your party". Uncle Berg stood helping his Nephew to his feet. An arm around him. "I gotta say your idea was quite ingenious". 

"Thank you". Varian grinned. "I couldn't have done it without my Buddy. Thanks again Bud". The Teenager stated as Ruddiger jumped onto his shoulders.

"You got one smart pet there". Berg touched thr Racoon who purred into the touch.

"Thanks Uncle Berg".

Uncle Berg's gaze went straight ahead thoughts running around in his mind, he didnt know how,or when.

But he would make it uo to Varian.


End file.
